


Deadly Beauty

by NightwingEarth16



Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Masturbation, Porn, Succubus seduction, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingEarth16/pseuds/NightwingEarth16
Summary: Red Hood is a badass, and a curious Succubus catches her eye on the anti-hero.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason stretches his arms up as high as they would go, feeling the muscles pull and bones creak pleasurably. It was an average night, few car thief's, store robberies, and the idiots who wanted to scare night walkers into giving them paper. 

Bed was going to feel so good after a shower. 

Parts of his armor came off, leaving a trail from the window to the bathroom, Jason gently setting his helmet on his desk, then entering the bathroom. 

He turned on the water, adjusted the temp, and stepped under the hot spray. It always felt so good to scrub away the sweat after a night. The smell of the city air and his usual metallic scent washed down the drain, but Jason’s usual scent would return after he dried off. 

Stalking under the hot spray a moment longer, he turned off the tap, and towel dried himself off. The pillow would have to deal with his damp hair. 

It was only after he stepped out of the steamy shower that he realized two things. One, he forgot to bring in a change of clothes. Two, it was suddenly really cold. 

Both issues could be fixed, his clothes were right outside of the bathroom door, and his bed was warm. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom, it was clean briefs and sweatpants, then he trudged to his bed. The mattress felt so good, and his comforter started to warm him quickly. Jason punched his pillow into his desired shape and settled in, eyes already closing. 

“You smell nice.” 

Jason’s eyes snapped open. He reached to his bedside and pulled out a gun, clicking in the light. 

Jason felt the weight on the side of the bed and aimed his gun at....

“Please don’t point that at me.”

Whoever she was, she was staring at Jason, calm as could be, and sitting with her legs crossed on his bed. 

“Who the fuck are you,” he demanded, standing up, not lowering his gun. 

She smiled, and looked at to meet his gaze.

“Well, I don’t really have a specific name,” she said, her tone gentle, “But I suppose you could call me....Emily?” 

“What are you doing in my apartment?”

Jason felt his blood run cold, then hot, then cold again. It was ridiculous, his blood changing temperatures, just because a chick decided to pop in. 

Emily, blinked at him, her eyes dark green, surrounded by long thick black lashes. Hypnotic. 

“I wanted to come,” Emily replied, “As I said, you smell nice.” 

“What the fuck?” 

She was sounding like an Arkham nutcase, smelling nice? 

“How did you get in?” 

She now looked confused, cocking her head to the side, and smirking. Her head, oval shaped, shell pink lips, and pale skin so perfect, it looked at though she never had acne, a sunburn, freckles, or even pores. Her hair was long, straight and black, ending at her mid-back. 

“How did you get in,” Jason repeated, shaking the growing image in his mind. 

“I wanted to come in,” Emily replied, “So I came in.”

Jason swallowed, he was not dealing with nutjobs or magical shit at this time. He was really hoping that she was just a nutjob. Magical fights were not his cup of tea, especially when he didn’t know what he was fighting. 

“Get out,” he demanded, jabbing the end of his gun at the door. 

Emily fully pouted, a sight that made Jason’s heart thud. He just noticed what she was wearing. It looked like a black swimsuit, but with her stomach exposed, the fabric cut in an open diamond shape, and thigh high net stockings. 

“I want to stay,” she pouted again, sitting on her knees know. 

“I will shoot you if you-“

Jason drooped the gun, yelping as the metal began to grow hot in his hands. 

Fucking magical shit. 

“What are you?” 

“A Succubus.” 

Jason’s heart thudded and sweat began to gather on his hairline. It made sense, her beauty, the magic, shit. 

“I don’t have time to deal with you sucking off my sexual desires.” 

Emily rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t suck on the first date. I’m an experienced Succubus. I take my time.” 

“Don’t care.” 

“Fine. I’ll be back though.” 

Emily winked at Jason, and vanished into mist. 

Jason was not going to be able to go to sleep now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason paced back and forth in his apartment, having no clue what to do while he waited. He already cleaned a bit for his coming guest, and didn’t know what else to do while waiting. 

The Succubus, Emily, was rolling around in his head. The way she spoke, as though she was teasing him, was driving him insane. He was the Red Hood, not some horney random John Doe. He should be able to push her image out of his brain. 

There was a knock at his door, and he opened after seeing the comforting face through the eyehole. 

“Usually I have Dick or Bruce calling me,” Zatanna said, “So it must be important if I’m asked to come over by you.” 

“Dislike me much?” 

“I like you just fine, it’s just an unexpected call.” 

“Fair. Come on in.” 

Zatanna stepped inside and turned around to face him as he closed the door behind him. 

“What do you know about Succubi? Succubus’s?” 

Zatanna looked at him quizzically, “Succubi? Seriously?” 

“I called you over at two thirteen in the morning to talk about talking marshmallows,” he sighed, “Yeah, seriously. Succubi.” 

Zatanna furrowed her brow, her thinking face. 

“About as much as the average person,” she admitted, “Supernatural woman who feed off of the sexual desires of men. Incubus is a male Succubus.” 

Jason groaned and sat on the couch, rubbing his eyes. 

“Did you....have one over,” Zatanna asked tentatively.

“She said she was,” Jason admitted, staring at the ceiling, “And I did not want her over. She could be a Succubus, or a magical woman pretending to be one.” 

“Well,” Zatanna sat next to him, “If she was here and you’re still....breathing, I’d say she was a magical woman. Succubi tend to-“ 

“She said she was experienced,” Jason interrupted. 

Zatanna went quiet. 

For a long time, Jason stared at the ceiling, willing himself to stay awake. 

“What did she say to you?” 

“Uh...that I smell nice, and to not point my gun at her.” 

“That you smell nice?” 

“I just took a shower.” 

“Jason, I think she meant she liked the smell of your soul.” 

“Fuck me.” 

“Watch your language.” 

Jason turned his head to looked at Zatanna. 

“Really?” 

She nodded. He grunted in annoyance. 

“Fine, dang it. Is there anything you can do to help?” 

“I’m sorry Jason,” Zatanna said, “But I can’t preform spells against anything supernatural unless they’re present when I preform the spell. And I’ve never gone up against a Succubus before.” 

Jason get his gut turn to stone, “What should I do then? Get a Priest to bless my apartment?” 

“Maybe stay with me for a while,” Zatanna suggested, “My apartment has protecting spells over it, and if the Succubi does come for you there, I might be able to do something.” 

“I’ll be packed in a second.” 

Jason got up and went to his room, throwing his Red Hood uniform and weapons into a duffel, and everyday clothes as well. 

Zatanna was waiting for him by the door, yawning. 

“Thanks Zatanna.” 

She smiled and led him out of his apartment. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jason tossed on Zatanna’s plush couch, unable to sleep. She allowed him to stay in her living room, where a few magical its were placed around decoratively. He couldn’t tell a lampshade from a healing figurine. 

His mind kept playing back to the Succubus, to Emily. The way she teased him and pouted when he demanded for her to leave. Jason’s mind took a turn when he thought of her skin, and how badly he wanted to mark it, make it imperfect. 

A bruise.

Cuts.

Bites.

Jason quickly shook the thoughts from his head. He was not going to think about ways to mark her. His cock however, seemed very interested. 

Almost unconsciously, Jason slipped his hand under his sweatpants and gently gripped his length. 

Little details he didn’t notice before now started to pop up in his mind. The gentle curves of her torso, a flat stomach with soft abs, long lean legs, and firm breasts. 

Jason felt his cock slowly harden as he began to picture her without clothing, picturing her under him, riding him, kissing him. His hand began to pump his cock at a steady pace now, wanting to both release and hold it in. Release for his own pleasure, hold in because he was in Zatanna’s apartment.

Inhaling deeply, Jason slowed his fist, and removed his hand from his cock, using every ounce of mental control he could muster to force his erection down.

It slowly began to work, his cock loosing its stiffness and his heart slowing as well.

It was going to be tough to handle himself if Emily came around again. 


End file.
